Sunset Pirouettes
by RedWheeler
Summary: Little did they know, they were both scared of falling. MaxxMariam Oneshot.


**Note**: Inspired by inspiration, as odd as that might sound. Quickly started writing it out as soon as I got up a few days ago, and it literally only took a couple hours. Of course, that's at a risk of being a bad thing. Absolutely love these characters, especially together. It's a shame Mariam never returned in the series; they practically built up her character and relationship with Max throughout V Force just for her to fade out after losing to Queen.

**Summary**: Little did they know, they were both scared of falling.

**Pairing**: Sickly sweet MaxxMariam. A little on the light and fluffy side. Fairly unappreciated pairing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade.

Sunset Pirouettes

"Is this really necessary?"

"Have I ever lead you astray?"

"Uh…," had come the earnest reply, the male voice humming in thought nervously. It stayed constant, travelling up the ladder that the boy gripped tightly for dear life. "I wouldn't say astray _exactly_…."

"By all means Max, thank you."

"I meant that in a good way," he uttered softly, his voice continuing to quake. The blond had finally reached the top of the building, his head brimming over the side. Now he was able to see his friend, her expression void of amusement.

"What's your problem anyway? Get up here or you'll miss it."

He cautiously lifted himself upward, swinging his feet over the side to touch the gravel top. "I'm not too fond of heights…," he revealed, stepping away from the ledge.

"That's a load."

"Rickety buildings aren't in my good books, Mariam."

The blunette raised an eyebrow delicately, her hands now on her hips as she turned away from him. "Better on top of than inside," she recalled, walking toward the other side of the roof. "Come on, just get a grip."

"Did… did you feel that…?" the blond inquired nervously, picking up his pace to be relatively closer behind her. "I think the building just moved!"

Mariam snorted, giving him a disbelieving cornered stare. "That's just because you're with me, I make the Earth move beneath your feet."

Max stared at her blankly, his blue eyes registering doubt at her lack of concern. "I guess that explains how we got trapped last time," he added, a wan smile etched across his face.

"Well, that and the explosion."

"Are you sure that wasn't just fireworks?" he offered cheekily, having stopped following her as she continued toward the edge. He closed his hands into tight fists, eyeing the distance with a weary gaze.

"Positive," she retorted with deadpan, noticing his sudden halt. Regarding him, Mariam rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a coward."

"I'm not, I just… I can see fine from here."

"_Max_."

She had drawn out his name like she often did, causing him to deflate at the sound. He merely sent her an apologetic glance, his chin slowly tucking down in the direction of his chest. And without a second thought, she reached out for him with a single hand; palm upward with a fluid movement.

Confusion sparked in his eyes as he met her emerald gaze, a little taken back by the familiar action. Mariam soon realized this too and was about to rethink her offer when he took her hand with a comforting grasp.

The blond grinned at the notion. "Thanks."

"Whatever. I'm just bringing you closer to the edge," she pulled him with one swift jerk, not only catching his attention, but bringing him closer to the view than he ever wanted. "Better watch yourself, or I might have to push you."

Uneasily close to tripping right over, Max gawkily stared at the view of the beach before him, the sun just setting for the day. "How did you find this place?" he asked curiously, unconsciously squeezing her hand tighter.

"Spying on your team training," she shrugged nonchalantly. Meaning to pull away from his sweaty and fearful grasp, but she only managed to loosen his grip, his fingers gently following her movement.

"That's not creepy at all."

"It's in the job description."

He flashed her a smile, making her advert her attention elsewhere. The ocean exploded with colour, reds, oranges and yellows bombarded off the blue waves ebbing upon the shore. Combined with the cloudless sky, the light was allowed to spark off the water in just the right way. It was everything Mariam wished she could say, but had somehow lost the words to.

And Max found himself tucking his head down again, his shoes had become fascinating and of high concern for the moment. "I think it's beautiful."

Because he couldn't quite say what he wanted to either.


End file.
